coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 37 (19th April 1961)
Plot Ena upsets Martha with complaints about her cooking and she walks out of her own house. Vera calls on her mother. Albert also calls on Ena with news about the petition but she tells him she doesn't want to return to the Mission - she's enjoying her retirement, and she thinks the street residents are two-faced for signing it. Vera tells Ena there's no room for her at her house. Doreen skives off the factory to work dinners at Snape's Cafe as Sylvia is in hospital. She gets annoyed when Billy flirts with Sheila. Annie wants the Rovers redecorated. She tries to corner Concepta into talking about her relationship with Harry but she's too wily for her. A frantic Emily begs Swindley to take Ena back. She can't cope with being caretaker at the Mission at all: the area's so rough compared to what she's used to and she is having sleepless nights. Martha is appalled when Ena tells her she's very happy living with her and wouldn't return to the Mission for a gold pig. Joe lets slip to Concepta that he and Christine are getting engaged and she tells Annie. Doreen expresses doubts to Christine about her engagement. A delighted David gets the chance to play in the first team. Ken worries about keeping his fling with Marian a secret but she's not concerned. Joe finds Christine in the cafe. She tells him she can't marry him as they wouldn't work out together. She's been kidding herself that everything is alright and it isn't. She tells him he's too much of a penny-pincher and she can't stand that. He gets angry with her and refuses to let her go but she doesn't want him. He tells her to get out of the cafe before he physically throws her out. She leaves. Ken tells Marian that the age difference between them doesn't bother him. Cast Regular cast *Christine Hardman - Christine Hargreaves *Ida Barlow - Noel Dyson *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *David Barlow - Alan Rothwell *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Concepta Riley - Doreen Keogh *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Sheila - Eileen Mayers *Doreen - Angela Crow Guest cast *Vera Lomax - Ruth Holden *Cafe Customer - Martin Dobson *Joe Makinson - Brian Rawlinson *Marian Lund - Patricia Heneghan Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *3 Coronation Street - Back room *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *7 Mawdsley Street - Downstairs room *Snape's Cafe Notes *Martha Longhurst's second granddaughter is referred to as "Pamela" instead of the later-established Pauline Haddon. *Doreen Lostock twice calls Sheila Birtles by the surname of "Cordingly"' *Joe Makinson speaks several times of him and Christine Hardman getting engaged on 19th April, indicating that the events in this episode didn't take place on the date that it was shown. *''TV Times: Every front door hides a story. Behind the front doors in Coronation Street are stories of excitement and joy, pathos and humour ''(This generic synopsis did not appear in all regional editions) *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,074,000 homes (chart placing unknown). Episode 037